


Adoptioniversary

by pledis_17



Series: The story of the Lee Family [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Trauma, Crack, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, kid AU, non idol, selective mutism mentioned, some are still students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pledis_17/pseuds/pledis_17
Summary: Jeonghan and Jihoon decide to celebrate Seungcheol’s one year anniversary with them in a big way.





	Adoptioniversary

**Author's Note:**

> this was all based off a dream i had it wasn’t even seventeen in it and i just thought it’d be fun to try and write it all out! enjoy :-)

“I want to do something for Seungcheol, it’ll be his one year with us in two days. I want to go all fucking _out_ for him, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon pushes his glasses up that were perched on his nose, “Like what?”

Jeonghan looks down at the boy asleep in his lap. Seungcheol’s cheeks were rosy as he was finishing up beating the flu and his black hair is messy but cute as _always_. His eyelashes casting upon his pretty ivory skin and Jeonghan feels his heart do a flip when Seungcheol’s hand tightens on his own.

“It’s his, and _our_ one year anniversary, Jihoon. I think we should throw a... _adoptioniversary_ party.” Jeonghan says with a smug look, “A adoptioniversary!”

“You really are _something_ else, Yoon Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan shrugs as he slides his hand under Seungcheol’s back. Jeonghan has gotten pretty good at maneuvering Seungcheol around while he was asleep and not waking him. Jeonghan guides Seungcheol’s head into the crook of his shoulder.

“I need you to come open his door.” Jeonghan says quietly, “He didn’t sleep well last night.”

Jihoon nods as he shuffles from the couch to lead the way to Seungcheol’s bedroom. Even if Seungcheol was getting taller everyday, the way he fit perfectly in Jeonghan’s arms still made his heart soar.

“I love him so much.” Jeonghan says patting at Seungcheol’s random hairs, “I can’t believe it’s been a year since he’s been ours officially. Isn’t it kind of wild?”

Jihoon nods again while he opens Seungcheol’s bedroom door. Random toys and stuffed animals scattered the floor and Jeonghan needs to remind the younger to clean up.

“His room is gonna make me twist an ankle.” Jihoon mummers, “We should remind him to clean this week.”

Jeonghan bites back his lip to muffle a laugh, “I just thought the same thing, he’s gonna hurt himself in the middle of the night.”

While resting his knee on the edge of his bed, Jeonghan leans forward and helps Seungcheol into his bed. Jihoon was already on the side to help maneuver Seungcheol into his blankets. He presses a small kiss on Seungcheol’s forehead and Jeonghan kisses his cheek.

The two tip toe quickly throughout his room, even if Jihoon kicked a toy truck. Seungcheol kept still and asleep, Jeonghan is thankful that he has such a great baby.

“So, this adoptioniversary what do you want to do?” Jihoon asks as he takes his spot back on the couch, amidst all of his papers and textbooks.

“I’m thinking of inviting all our dumb friends and their kids. Uh, I want Junhui to cook even if he’s not the best at cooking. He’s better than all of us.” Jeonghan says tapping his chin, “And I want to have streamers and confetti.”

“I want a cake.. I want to have them write ‘ _Happy Adoptioniversary!’_ on it too. I want uh, I want your brother to do something too.” Jeonghan says snapping his fingers, “But then again, what can Seokmin do?”

Jihoon snorts, “I hate that you think _so_ lowly of my brother who watches Seungcheol for us.”

“Jihoonie, I love your baby brother to death. I’ve known him my whole life, like I’ve known you. I want him involved cause him and Seungcheol have the same like adoption bond.”

Which is true, Seokmin was adopted by Jihoon’s family when he was a baby. Merely six months old was when Jihoon got to be a big brother. Seokmin has had the privilege of meeting his birth parents but Jihoon’s parents and Jihoon is all he knows.

“That’s cute, yeah we can get him involved with something. If we distract Seungcheol, like we can take him to the park and for ice cream? He’s wanted to go to the museum recently.” Jihoon says, “Which caught me on surprise cause why the museum!”

Jeonghan nods, “It’s cause when Seungcheol went to the Wen’s house. Wonwoo took them to a museum a few ways out of town. So, he’s wanted to visit the one closest to us.”

“Of _course_ , Wonwoo took them to a fucking museum.”

Jeonghan shrugs, “If my kid wants to get into the arts.. I say he can get into the arts.”

“Okay, lets keep planning this out and then we can get the plans to the guys tomorrow and be set up by his one year.” Jihoon says scooting his papers aside, “C’mere lets get planning.”

After, staying up late and planning and forwarding said plans to their friends. It was Seungcheol’s one year of being adopted and Jeonghan would be lying if he didn’t say he woke up crying.

“The day has barely started and you’re _already_ crying.” Jihoon laughs groggily as he wipes Jeonghan’s cheeks, “How cute.”

“I just can’t believe it’s been a year.” Jeonghan mummers, tears still caught in his throat, “He has grown so much.. remember when he at first didn’t _talk_?”

Jihoon nods slowly, “The therapists said it would be forever until he’d talk to us.”

“And, he talked to us the second month he was here. Even in the orphanage, he would write me notes and only me.” Jeonghan whines, “His voice sounded _so_ pretty when he spoke.”

 _“Aren’t you guys going to read me a story? You always read me one. I’m sorry, that I️.. hurt that girl.”_ Jihoon said, repeating it in Seungcheol’s natural tone of voice.

“You even remember, that’s _so_ cute. I’m glad I’m not the only one. We didn’t read him one cause he got in trouble when he visited that school right?” Jeonghan asks tapping his chin to recall the memory, “He pulled a girl’s hair for trying to take his pens.”

Jihoon nods, “We didn’t know how to punish him and we did that. And, that was the only way we thought would work. Little did we know we unleashed a full blown chatterbox.”

Ever since Seungcheol spoke, after almost a year of not talking verbally. Seungcheol never stopped talking, he could see a rock with a ladybug on it and manage to talk his parents ears off with it in so many forms. But, Jeonghan didn’t mind he loved hearing how excited Seungcheol could get.

“I’m going to go wake him up.” Jeonghan says, “I can’t remember did Seokmin say he was coming here or meeting you at the park?”

Jihoon pushes his bangs out his face muffling his yawn in the pillow, “Meeting us here.”

“Okay, you can stay in bed for awhile when I get Seungcheol gets ready. If you wanna make your world famous pancakes, I think we won’t complain.” Jeonghan says teasingly as he goes to kiss Jihoon’s cheek before crawling out of the bed.

Jeonghan knocked on Seungcheol’s door and was greeted by a hard push in his legs. He looks down to see Seungcheol’s face pressed in his thigh with a big smile.

“Dad, today is the day right?” Seungcheol asks cheerfully, “It has been one year! Since you guys gave me my _forever_ home.”

Jeonghan nods as he rubs Seungcheol’s hair softly, “Can you believe it’s been a year, right? You’ve had a lot of fun with us haven’t you?”

Seungcheol nods, “I love you, Dad! And Papa. I love all my friends and all of my uncles and how I have my own big bed. I really love my bed.”

Jeonghan scoffs loudly, for Seungcheol’s seventh birthday. Jihoon and Jeonghan decided to get Seungcheol a king sized bed. With his night terrors and sometimes falling out of his bed, they wanted to give Seungcheol more room.

“I’m glad you enjoy it so much, baby.” Jeonghan coos as he gets on his knees to hold Seungcheol’s waist, “But, Papa and Uncle Seok are going to take you on a fun day today. Do you want to get ready?”

Seungcheol nods, “I’ll get ready super fast, is Papa making pancakes?”

Jeonghan nods, “He’s making them right now, and I’ll ask if he can add chocolate chips too.”

The squeal Seungcheol lets out makes his heart flip. Seungcheol scurries to run into his closet humming some song he’s had recently stuck in his head. Jeonghan leaves him be as he goes to see if Jihoon started breakfast. The familiar pan sizzling and spray of oil is actual music to Jeonghan’s ears on an early Sunday morning.

It’s sometimes funny to think about the same boy he’s been in love with since his sophomore year. Is now making him and their son breakfast, the same guy who wasn’t sure if he could be a dad. Not only has Seungcheol changed them for the better, Jeonghan could see how Jihoon changed for them as well. Same with himself, Seungcheol was the glue that really saved him.

“Why are you staring at me, stupid.” Jihoon mummers with a teasing smile, “Realizing how handsome and divine your husband is?”

Jeonghan scoffs as he punches the side of Jihoon’s arm, “Don’t burn yourself cause you’re trying to be cute.”

Jihoon shrugs, “Is he getting ready?”

“He’s changing as we speak he should be here in fi-“

“Papa! Are we getting chocolate chip pancakes? It’s my day!” Seungcheol yells loudly, he stands in the hall dressed in his iron man shirt and some jeans.

“I mean, I guess. You owe me something though, young man. What do you think that is?” Jihoon says tauntingly, Jeonghan loves when the two teased each other.

“I dunno, is it a kiss?” Seungcheol asks with an arched brow, “What If I don’t _wanna_?”

“You don’t wanna kiss your papa, that’s a crime! A crime against _humanity_! A crime against, _uh_ Iron Man! I bet Iron Man kisses _his_ papa, why can’t you kiss _yours_?”

Seungcheol lets out the cutest giggle, “C’mere papa! Stop pouting!”

After, Jihoon flips a pancake onto the plate. He crouched down to hold Seungcheol and he presses a big kiss to Seungcheol’s head. He smiles widely and kisses Jihoon’s cheek with a loud smack.

“Thank you, Cheollie.” Jihoon coos, “Papa loves you so much ya know?”

Seungcheol nods, “I love you too, Papa. And you too, Dad. Thank you for being my parents.”

Jeonghan sniffles loudly from behind and holds on his chest, “You guys are truly my favorite boys.”

“Your Dad is getting sensitive, Cheollie. Here take this fresh pancake and sit at the table, Okay?”

Seungcheol nods as he holds the plate tightly as he walks to the table. Jeonghan helps him with the chair and sets his plate on the table. He slowly pushes the boy closer and tussles his head.

“What do you want to drink?” Jeonghan asks, “I will get your syrup as well.”

Seungcheol juts his lip out, “Can I have chocolate milk?”

“Of course, buddy.” Jeonghan says with a smile as he goes to get him a bottle of chocolate milk. He stops by the utensil drawer and grabs his Paw Patrol fork and then some napkins. Jihoon scoots the bottle of syrup towards Jeonghan to bring to Seungcheol.

Seungcheol was already tearing into the chocolate chip pancakes, some of it was smearing on his cheeks and fingers. He was so lucky that he was cute cause Jeonghan could be disgusted.

“Thankyoudad!” Seungcheol muffles through his cheeks, big and chubby. Why was he so cute?

Jihoon finishes the pancakes, then the eggs and bacon. Quickly setting the table and even if Seungcheol was seven, he ate like he was a grown man. He finished about three pancakes and two plates of eggs with ripped bacon cause he hated eating full pieces.

“You full?” Jihoon asks reaching over to rub chocolate off of the younger’s face, “You ate a lot.”

Seungcheol nods, “Is Seokmin coming?”

Jihoon nods as he stacks their plates, “I’m going to get dressed and he’s here. Do me a favor and help your Dad wash the dishes before we leave.”

Seungcheol helps Jeonghan clatter the plates together and head towards the sink. Jeonghan finds the step stool and pulls it close to the sink, Seungcheol climbs up while rolling his sleeves.

It was something the two enjoyed doing together. When, Seungcheol came home with Jeonghan and Jihoon on the faithful day. Seungcheol still wasn’t talking but he wanted to help Jeonghan clean the plates. Jeonghan remembers when Seungcheol tugged softly on his pants pointing at the sink.

He had asked him, _“Seungcheol, do you want to help me wash the dishes?”_

Seungcheol nodded slowly and started rolling up his sleeves. He didn’t have a stool at the time but Jeonghan held him in his arm and rested him on the counter. It was more of Jeonghan talking, but Seungcheol nodded and listened. He smiled, and Jeonghan heard his full laugh that night and it still is a great memory.

The two finished with the dishes the same time Jihoon finished getting dressed and Seokmin arrived at the house. Seungcheol ran off of the stool with still damp hands to greet Seokmin happily and loudly.

“Uncle Seok!“

“Cheollie,” Seokmin coos loudly, “I missed you. Are you ready to hang out with me and your papa today?”

Seungcheol nods, “Are you going to push me high on the swing? I wanna touch the sky!”

Seokmin ruffles his hair, “Of course, Cheol. It’s going to be so much fun. Where is your papa?”

“Right here, Seok. Okay c’mon boys, babe, we’ll be back around 2ish?” Jihoon says reaching up to pull Jeonghan down for a kiss.

“Okay just keep me updated, and Seokmin don’t encourage to do something you wouldn’t do. And Cheol, come give me a goodbye hug.” Jeonghan says bending down to get a hug from him.

Seungcheol wraps his arms around Jeonghan’s neck and kisses him on the cheek, “Bye, Dad!”

The three exit the door, and Jeonghan goes into haywire mood. He had two hours to set up the house for Seungcheol’s party. He had to make sure his friends were on their way over to help out. He also needed to get his letter and Jihoon’s letter for Seungcheol together.

“Jeonghan!”

“Open up before Minghao _breaks_ my arm.”

“Chan! Vernon, please calm down.”

“ _Minghao_!”

Jeonghan scuffles to the door to see his friends and their three, very cute but wild boys standing with small boxes in their hands. Junhui and Wonwoo were holding a cake and balloons. And, Joshua was carrying the streams and confetti to use.

“Come on in.” Jeonghan cheers letting the six scurry inside his home.

“Sorry for complaining but Hao kept trying to snap my arm in half and I almost dropped this cake.” Wonwoo proclaims as he sets the chocolate cake on the counter, “But it’s alive and well.”

“Thank you for making it though. It looks super good!” Jeonghan says happily as he pats Wonwoo’s back.

After they set down all of the breakable items. It started with splitting up the jobs for the adults and kids. Minghao, Chan and Vernon all drew some drawings for Seungcheol even if Chan kept trying to chew on the crayons. Jeonghan and Wonwoo set up the streams and taped some printed out photos of Seungcheol from when they met to now.

Joshua and Junhui set up the cake and Junhui decided to make pasta since Seungcheol loves pasta. It was a odd menu but it fit Seungcheol so well that Jeonghan felt like he was choking up. The boys and along with Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s uncles all wrote cards ahead of time for Seungcheol.

“I can’t believe it’s been a year since he came home with you guys.” Joshua says in awe as the four of them step back to examine the surprise party for Seungcheol.

Jeonghan nods as he cards his hair, “I love him so fucking much.”

“Swear jar!” Minghao blurts from the table as he continues to scribble a drawing out for Seungcheol, “Daddy, make him _pay_.”

“He sounds like a gang member.” Joshua scoffs as he removes a crayon from Chan’s grasp.

Wonwoo shrugs as he ruffles his son’s hair, “He is just very assertive but he isn’t wrong about the swear jar, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes as he gives Minghao a dollar bill and he watches in surprise as Minghao scurries to put the bill in the jar. It was Seokmin’s idea for the swear jar and Jeonghan hates how much Jihoon has emptied into the jar the most.

Speaking of that handsome man, Jeonghan’s phone buzzes in his pocket. Jihoon has texted that they’d be home soon from the park and the park wasn’t too far from their cozy apartment. So, Jeonghan flips the lights off and closes the blinds as he grabs Seungcheol’s cake.

They all hide in certain spots around the apartment and takes Joshua forever to hold onto Chan tightly. Jeonghan holds his breath as he hears the door jingle and the keys clanking against the metal.

“W-why is it _so_ dark, Papa? Seok? Dad?”

“Happy Adoptioniversary!”

Seungcheol yells out a surprise yelp when everybody pops out from behind areas. His usual hopeful filled eyes were filled with tears and Jeonghan felt like an idiot cause his son hates when people jump out at him.

And here he is, feeding into his son’s fear and he _felt_ awful.

“Cheollie, baby, Daddy is so so sorry.” Jeonghan says quickly as he scoops the frantic seven year old in his arms. He rubs the back of his head softly and kisses his cheek.

“It’s okay, I j-just got spooked a little. But, it’s okay. I am a big boy, but is this cake for me?” Seungcheol asks as he points at the chocolate cake sitting on the table.

Jeonghan cups his son’s cheeks and nods, “It is all yours, baby. How was the park?”

Seungcheol wipes his cheeks, “It was fun and Seok almost knocked me out the swing and Papa almost pushed Seok over!”

Jeonghan glares up at his husband and brother in law and frowns. The two both point fingers and blame and Jeonghan realizes he could deal with this later. It was Seungcheol’s day and damnit he was going to make this day great. They are able to serve lunch and Seungcheol was beyond excited to have pasta and cake. Jeonghan just hoped it didn’t hurt his stomach too much with the ice cream he had earlier.

Minghao, Chan and Vernon all eagerly shoved their drawings into Seungcheol’s lap. His eyes widen at the pile of papers and smiled as he somehow figure out their small messages on the papers. Wonwoo, Jun, Seokmin and Joshua all have Seungcheol small gifts like another stuffed animal, and a notebook and markers and candy with a note saying he could eat this when his parents said no (typical Seokmin).

“How was your day so far, Cheol?” Joshua asks as he sits by Seungcheol’s feet, “Did you have a good day?”

Seungcheol nods and smiles as he pushes his bangs out his eyes, and Jeonghan really needed to cut his hair.

“I really, really loved today and I love you guys.” Seungcheol smiles, and Jeonghan could tell the boys eyes were getting watery, “I am _ecstatic_.”

“Where did you learn that big word?” Jun asks in awe, “So smart.”

“Papa! We do word of the day and the other day it was ecstatic. I really like the word and I feel very ecstatic, I feel very happy.”

After, they finish eating and Seungcheol plays with the boys. His party slowly dies down and the boys are tired and need a nap. It slowly goes down from 10 to 3 and Jeonghan holds Seungcheol tightly in his arms as the three lay into the couch.

“We all wrote your cards, Cheollie. Do you want us to read them?” Jihoon asks as he slowly cards through Seungcheol’s hair, each strand falling prettily through his fingers.

Seungcheol nods sleepily as he burrows his cheek into Jeonghan’s shoulder, “Go ahead, Papa.”

Jihoon starts with Minghao’s letter, something about how Seungcheol is his best friend and like an older brother. He’s happy that he has Seungcheol as family. Vernon sounded just like Minghao’s and how they’re family and best friends forever. Chan drew a very abstract photo of Seungcheol and Chan hugging, it was very cute and Jeonghan coos loudly.

“Did Uncle Seokmin make me a card like them?” Seungcheol asks mid yawn, “Can you read his?”

Jihoon nods as he finds a white sheet that has a doodle of Seokmin and Seungcheol on it. He opens it slowly and Jeonghan feels like it’ll make one of them cry. Seokmin always teases and likes to joke, but the younger is also incredibly smart and sensitive.

Seokmin played a big part in Seungcheol’s adoption, and he knew how Seungcheol feels and knows first hand how to deal with it. They’re beyond thankful for Seokmin and can’t even begin to express it.

“Cheol, ah. It’s been one year since you’ve been legally my nephew. But when, we first met and you were five and you didn’t even want to look at me. You told me, I laughed too loud. Do you remember that?” Jihoon reads aloud and managed to snort in the middle, “Do you?”

Seungcheol nods, “He met me at the orphanage when Dad would work with me. He does laugh loud and it was scary but I like his laugh a lot.”

“Even if I met you a few years ago, I feel as if I have known you for longer. As an uncle, I’ll do my best to take care of you and make sure you’re never hurt again. I’ll understand and help as much as I can, and I love you so much.” Jihoon reads, “You’ve given my brother, _your Papa_ and your Dad so much hope and love.”

“You’re a ray of light and we’re so thankful for you. Happy adoption anniversary or whatever your dad says. Love, Uncle Seok.” Jihoon says as he coughs on the last word. Jeonghan could see Jihoon panting a little cause the two knew how Seokmin felt but hearing it made it a bit emotional.

“Did you and Dad, uh, writes me cards?” Seungcheol asks softly, “Just tell me what you wrote.”

Jihoon points at Jeonghan first motioning for him to go first and Jeonghan knew it was cause he was near to tears already.

“Uh, well, baby. I wrote that those years of working with you and then getting to officially sign papers saying you’re mine was the best day of my life.” Jeonghan says softly as he takes Seungcheol’s hands in his own, “I want to try and give you the best life. I want to never disappoint you nor do I want to hurt you.”

“I want to take care of you, I want to always see you happy and I want to give you so much and show you so much love. You’ll let me do that right?” Jeonghan asks, and Seungcheol nods with a small gasp.

“I’ll try and be a dad who makes you proud.”

“Okay, and now Papa.” Seungcheol mumbles quietly, “Your turn.”

“Uh, your dad said it a lot. I love you so much and I was _**so**_ scared. When I first met you, I just knew that you were so small and so fragile. I just wanted to take care of you.” Jihoon says shyly with a smile, “And I am doing my best, I want to make you proud to say that’s your papa. I just want you to always know that we _love_ you so much and we are so thankful you let us be your parents.”

Jeonghan watches as Seungcheol crawls a little towards Jihoon. Seungcheol curls into Jihoon’s lap and pushes his head into Jihoon’s chest and Jeonghan laughs with the little “oof” that Jihoon lets out.

“Overwhelmed?” Jihoon asks so softly that Jeonghan could barely here it. Jeonghan loves when Jihoon talks to Seungcheol and he can hear every word dripped with affection.

Seungcheol nods, and Jeonghan rubs at his son’s back as his sob got a bit louder. Jeonghan knows Seungcheol like the back of his hand, as a childcare worker. He spent a few years with Seungcheol and knows when Seungcheol gets overwhelmed he cries. Especially, when he stopped talking and all he could do was cry.

“Tell is what you’re thinking, love.” Jihoon says as he kisses the crown of Seungcheol’s head, “I want to know.”

“I-I” Seungcheol hiccups, “I just love you guys so much and y-you keep saying that I should be thankful and I just am happy I have parents again. I am happy that you guys gave me a chance! I am a bit weird and you love that!”

Jeonghan dabs at the corner of his eye, “We love all of you, Cheol.”

After, the three stopped crying and Jeonghan got Seungcheol a bath. They decided that they’d sleep together in Seungcheol’s room. Jihoon had enough and just shuffled Seungcheol’s toys underneath the bed.

“Seriously, dude, how do you not trip constantly over this?” Jihoon asks as he flops into Seungcheol’s bed, “I roll my ankle constantly.”

Seungcheol shrugs, “I just know my room really well, Papa.”

Jeonghan scoffs, “Your Dad says the same thing about the living room when he leaves his  papers out. Right, honey?”

Jihoon nods as he flicks the nearby lamp and pulls Seungcheol’s comforter over the three of them. Jeonghan puts his arm around Seungcheol’s lower waist and feels Jihoon’s overlaps his as they pin him close to the both of them. Jeonghan loves when they’d sleep together like this and honestly missed it so much.

“Goodnight, Papa and Dad. Thank you for being my parents.”

Jeonghan kisses Seungcheol’s head softly and tries not to cry cause his son was _too_ good to them.

**Author's Note:**

> it’ll be a series just randomly posted when i want to update and ill explain more of the bits not explained in this part as well!! 
> 
> but  
> jeonghan and jihoon adopted seungcheol cause jeonghan is a chilcare worker he visits and helps kids out at orphanages who can’t reallt adjust well aka where he met jeonghan
> 
> i will add soonyoung seungkwan and mingyu into it i promise i love my kids 
> 
> also i wanna apologize cause my life has been rough and i miss writing so i am going to try and get better with updates ;;


End file.
